


Você e eu, eu e você

by fairyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Teachers, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyixing/pseuds/fairyixing
Summary: [CHANBAEK] Namorados há um ano, Baekhyun e Chanyeol trabalham na mesma escola. Enfrentando o risco de serem descobertos, os encontros após as aulas tornavam-se especiais, pois podiam desfrutar de momentos apenas deles.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Você e eu, eu e você

Baekhyun namorava com Chanyeol há mais ou menos um ano. Haviam ficado próximos em uma reunião de professores na escola onde trabalhavam há alguns anos. Foi a primeira vez que ficaram perto um do outro e puderam conversar. Nessa pequena conversa, descobriram que tinham muitas coisas em comum, como filmes, séries, músicas e outras coisas. Menos na matéria onde davam aula. Chanyeol era professor de física, a matéria que Baekhyun mais odiava no mundo. Já o professor Byun, dava aula de coreano e inglês.

O Park precisou fuxicar todas as redes sociais de Baekhyun até descobrir que o professor curtia algumas contas em apoio a comunidade LGBT. No começo, achou que o Byun apenas apoiasse, até encontrar alguns comentários antigos, nos quais ele conversava com um amigo sobre um ex-namorado. A pequena lâmpada se acendeu na cabeça de Chanyeol, que logo convidou Baekhyun para um jantar no dia seguinte. A expressão tímida e surpresa do professor de coreano ao receber o convite fora a coisa mais fofa que o Park tinha visto na vida.

Depois de incontáveis saídas, finalmente, Chanyeol pediu Baekhyun em namoro em um parque de diversões. E claro, em uma roleta russa, já que Byun tinha medo de altura e Chanyeol pensou que seria uma ótima hora para finalmente se confessar e também para distrair o loiro.

Estavam em um relacionamento que já havia completado um ano. Cada dia que ia embora, o amor crescia ainda mais. Chanyeol sempre falava o quanto eram parecidos em tudo, era como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Tinha vezes que Baekhyun se sentia a pessoa mais amada do mundo só por passar cinco minutos ao lado do namorado, que conseguia animá-lo apenas com um olhar. Era tanto amor que não conseguia explicar em palavras.

Do lado de fora do apartamento onde Baekhyun morava, o céu já estava claro e as pessoas começavam acordar para mais um dia de trabalho. Estava um pouco frio, o que era normal naquele horário. Quando o despertador tocou, indicando que já estava na hora de acordar para o trabalho, sentiu um peso contra o seu corpo, e logo ouviu um murmuro em seu ouvido esquerdo. Ao lembrar da noite anterior, um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu lábios rosados. Havia saído para jantar com Chanyeol depois do trabalho e acabaram passando toda a noite juntos, jogando conversa fora e trocando carícias, como sempre amavam fazer.

Quando o barulho já estava o irritando, Byun apenas tocou o dedo na tela do celular, desligando o alarme. Virou para o lado, dando de cara com Chanyeol ainda dormindo, o rosto amassado contra o travesseiro, deixando um pequeno biquinho nos lábios cheios do moreno. Passou a mão nos fios encaracolados do namorado, dando-lhe um pequeno selar na bochecha do maior. Levantou-se rapidamente para que não se atrasasse para o trabalho. Deixaria Chanyeol dormir mais um pouquinho, porque nos últimos dias, estava tendo poucas horas de sono por conta da época de provas. 

Foi diretamente para o banheiro do apartamento. Escovou seus dentes enquanto o celular tocava uma playlist indie, a mesma que sempre escutava durante as manhãs e o relaxava para mais um dia de trabalho. Logo em seguida, entrou no chuveiro e suspirou alto ao sentir a água quentinha caindo contra o seu corpo. O barulho da porta do box se abrindo fez com que Baekhyun se assustasse.

— Por que não me acordou? — perguntou Chanyeol, ainda com a voz rouca e o rosto amassado de tanto dormir. 

— Achei que fosse melhor deixá-lo descansando um pouco. E é falta de educação invadir o banho dos outros, sabia? — Baekhyun fez uma expressão falsamente irritada. 

— Eu já vi tudo isso milhares de vezes, então não tem o porquê de esconder de mim. — Deu ombros, tirando toda roupa para que pudesse dividir o banho com o namorado.

— Não acredito que você não vai nem me esperar sair do banho — disse Baekhyun enquanto ensaboava o próprio corpo.

— Economizamos tempo e água. Acho que o Planeta Terra irá nos agradecer muito. — Abraçou o corpo do namorado, que gargalhou com a resposta do maior. — Quantos tempos de aula terá hoje? — perguntou Chanyeol enquanto alisava as costas nuas do homem que o abraçava com força.

— Praticamente o dia todo, por quê?

— Que tal, na saída, fugirmos um pouquinho para comemorarmos o nosso aniversário de namoro?

— Aniversário de namoro? — Baekhyun perguntou confuso.

— Hoje é dia quatorze de junho, Byun Baekhyun. — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, fingindo estar irritado. Baekhyun abriu a boca surpreso. — Não precisa se preocupar, amor. Só diga um sim que eu perdoarei você.

— É claro que sim, Chanyeol. O bom é que amanhã teremos folga. — Byun sorriu malicioso.

— Pare de fazer essa cara porque já estamos demorando no banho e não quero a senhora Choi reclamando por causa do atraso.

— Ótima desculpa.

✎

Chanyeol precisou estacionar uma quadra antes do colégio para que Baekhyun descesse e fosse caminhando sozinho. Mesmo depois de tantos meses juntos, ainda não eram assumidos para os funcionários e alunos da escola. Tinham medo de perder seus respectivos empregos e, principalmente, a confiança da diretora. Não tinha nenhuma regra sobre relacionamentos dentro da escola, mas sempre preferiam evitar, ainda mais por serem dois homens. 

Assim que Baekhyun chegou na escola, cumprimentou todos que apareciam à sua frente. Caminhou até à sala onde daria a primeira aula, que seria para o oitavo ano. Mesmo que fossem sete e meia da manhã, os alunos estavam totalmente elétricos e não paravam de falar um minuto sequer. Assim que perceberam a presença do professor, cumprimentaram formalmente e ficaram calados.

— Bom dia, alunos! Como vocês estão? — Baekhyun era um dos professores mais amados do colégio. Suas explicações eram bem feitas e mediante qualquer dúvida, não criava dramas para explicar. Era um professor carismático que fazia qualquer pessoa gostar de si. — Hoje vai ser apenas redação, certo? Não tive muito tempo durante esses dias por causa das provas. E essa redação valerá três pontos que serão colocados na média, ok?

— Qual será o tema, professor? — uma das alunas perguntou enquanto abria o próprio estojo.

— Preconceito — respondeu. — Machismo, racismo, homofobia, intolerância religiosa, xenofobia, gordofobia, capacitismo e preconceito linguístico. Enfim, infelizmente, existe uma quantidade grande de preconceitos. Eu quero que vocês escolham pelo menos um desses e falem sobre o que deveríamos fazer para combater essas coisas ruins. Ainda mais por estamos no século vinte e um. Depois de passarmos por muitas coisas ruins no passado, continuamos tendo pensamentos preconceituosos sobre outras pessoas. Às vezes, temos ações que podem machucar outra pessoa. 

Os alunos ficaram um pouco chocados com o tema da redação. Em todos aqueles anos, nunca tinham pensado nessas coisas. E muito menos tocaram nesse assunto em sala de aula.

— E não se preocupem, tudo ficará em anônimo. Lembrando que qualquer tipo de ofensa, o aluno perderá ponto, ok? Estamos falando sobre assuntos sérios, que devem ser debatidos nas escolas, faculdades e, principalmente, em casa. Vocês, como já são adolescentes, devem ter uma noção sobre isso. Então, caprichem!

Enquanto os alunos da turma começavam a redação, que deveria ser entregue em uma hora, Baekhyun pegou o celular que estava no bolso para verificar a hora. Logo percebeu que tinha uma mensagem de Chanyeol. Quando abriu o KaKao, sorriu ao ver que era uma selca do namorado fazendo um coração com os dedos e uma mensagem: “Bom trabalho, meu amor!”. Tratou de responder rapidamente, já que não podia usar o celular no ambiente de trabalho. Toda sua atenção foi para as provas da outra turma, que ainda precisavam ser corrigidas, então esqueceu tudo em sua volta e começou a trabalhar. 

Chanyeol caminhava pelos corredores com um pequeno copinho de plástico cheio de café. Em meia hora, sua aula começaria, e por isso, estava aproveitando o tempo livre. Caminhou até a sala dos professores e sorriu ao ver que estava vazia. Sentou em uma das poltronas, relaxando sua coluna, que estava um pouco dolorida por ter dormido de mal jeito. Ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta e deu de cara com Junmyeon, um dos professores do colégio, que foi o seu primeiro amigo quando começou a trabalhar no colégio.

— Como vai o dia, Park? — Junmyeon perguntou enquanto colocava uma de suas pastas no pequeno armário que tinha o seu nome.

— Tranquilo como um deserto e o seu? — Bebericou um pouco do café.

— Estou noivo. — Junmyeon sorriu.

— O que? Nossa, finalmente pediu a mão da Chorong, né? Eu estava quase fazendo isso por você.

— Eu só não estava preparado. Pedi ontem, durante uma festa em família que tivemos no centro de Seul. Não sei como você não viu ainda. Ela botou a foto da aliança até como foto de perfil no Instagram. — Chanyeol gargalhou alto. Todos sabiam que Chorong era doida para ser pedida em casamento pelo namorado, que só depois de anos se tocou em fazer isso. — Agora só falta você pedir o Baekhyun em casamento.

— Meu Deus, Junmyeon! Como você fala uma coisa dessas na escola? — Park repreendeu o amigo. — Hoje vamos comemorar nosso um ano de namoro. Então vamos com calma.

— Eu sei que você é doido por isso, Park. Parece que o cupido enfiou a flecha bem na sua testa porque você é um bobo apaixonado por ele.

— Não exagera, tá? Nós nem conversamos muito na frente de outros funcionários.

— Chanyeol, na reunião do conselho estudantil, você ficou encarando o Baekhyun por quase cinco minutos. Se não fosse por mim, a senhora Choi teria percebido o quão babão você é pelo namorado.

— Achei que estivéssemos falando sobre o seu noivado, Junmyeon.

— Sabe que sempre tento tirar uma casquinha para te irritar, né? Agora preciso dar aula antes que aquela sala vire um inferno. — O professor Kim despediu-se do amigo, saindo da sala rapidamente.

Chanyeol retirou o celular do bolso para ver o horário e foi surpreendido com uma mensagem de Baekhyun. Respondeu o namorado, sentindo seu coração como se fosse um adolescente de quinze anos apaixonado pela primeira vez. Nossa, ele não conseguia explicar como se sentia só por ver o rosto do namorado no pequeno círculo do aplicativo de mensagens. 

Quando o sinal soou por toda a escola, Chanyeol saiu da sala dos professores para ir até a turma onde daria aula de física. Logo encontrou Baekhyun nos corredores e cumprimentou-o como se fossem apenas amigos. O Byun apenas segurou a risada, sentindo o nervosismo do namorado na frente de toda a escola. Mesmo que Chanyeol tivesse vontade de falar para todos o quanto amava Baekhyun, sabia que o mais alto queria deixar tudo escondido até que conseguissem total confiança da diretora. Por isso, sempre ficava tenso quando estava ao lado do professor de coreano, porque tinha medo de fazer algo de errado que o deixasse nervoso.

Quando entrou, foi cumprimentado formalmente pelos alunos, e foi direto para a lousa para dar a matéria do dia.

✎

Chanyeol estava dentro de seu carro, que estava estacionado em uma das ruas próximas ao local onde trabalhava. Seus dedos tamboliravam o volante de acordo com as batidas da música que tocava no rádio de seu veículo. Estava esperando Baekhyun para que finalmente comemorassem um ano de namoro. O Byun havia pedido para que o namorado fosse na frente, para que pudesse guardar seus pertences no armário e, também, para que ninguém os visse saindo juntos. 

No fim, Park apenas concordou, mesmo que quisesse sair de mãos dadas com o homem que tanto amava.

Assim que escutou o barulho da porta sendo aberta, sua atenção foi desviada para ela. Baekhyun sustentava um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, o que era a coisa que mais amava no mundo. O menor deu um beijo nos lábios cheios do namorado, que sorriu.

— Demorei muito? — perguntou preocupado.

— Eu estava no mundo da lua e acabei nem percebendo a hora. Ansioso?

— Um pouco. Você planejou alguma coisa?

— Sim. Eu só preciso passar na casa da minha mãe para pegarmos algo, ok?

— Hm… está bem. — Baekhyun concordou, um pouco desconfiado. Chanyeol apenas deu um sorriso, dando partida no carro.

Durante todo o caminho, conversaram sobre diversas coisas. Chanyeol acabou contando sobre Chorong e Junmyeon, deixando Baekhyun completamente surpreso. Todos sabiam qual era o desejo da doce mulher de cabelo avermelhados, menos o próprio namorado, que nunca percebia nada a sua volta.

Estacionou o veículo em frente à residência da família Park, sendo recebido por uma mulher de meia idade com os cabelos um pouco grisalhos. Em uma de suas mãos, estava uma cesta de palha. Baekhyun cumprimentou sua sogra e olhou curioso para o objeto em sua mão. 

— Vamos fazer um piquenique na praia, amor. Pedi para que a minha mãe fizesse algumas coisas para comermos, já que passamos o dia no trabalho. — Pegou a cesta que estava na mão da senhora Park. — Yoora está em casa?

— Ela já foi embora junto com o Seojoon. Acabou me ajudando em algumas coisas na cozinha também.

— Ah sim. Quando eu chegar em casa, agradeço ela por ligação. Muito obrigado, mãe. Agora precisamos ir porque já está um pouco tarde. Amo você. — Deu um beijo na bochecha da senhora Park e correu junto com Baekhyun até o veículo. Abriu o porta-malas para deixar a cesta junto com alguns vinhos que havia guardado. Já Baekhyun, estava dentro do veículo, esperando o namorado.

Todo o trajeto foi resumido em Baekhyun perguntando se já estavam chegando e cantando algumas músicas que tocavam no rádio. Chanyeol podia sentir o seu corpo tremer de tanta ansiedade. Estava doido para passar o resto do dia ao lado do namorado, comendo coisas deliciosas, trocando carícias e jogando muita conversa fora, como gostavam de fazer sempre. Era incrível que se viam todos os dias e sempre tinham assuntos para compartilhar. 

Quando chegaram ao local, Baekhyun se surpreendeu ao ver que estava totalmente vazio. O lugar era calmo, o mar era azul como o céu e brilhava como diamante. O sol ainda estava no céu, mas nada que pudesse deixá-los suados. O dia estava consideravelmente fresco como os dois amavam. Logo o carro foi estacionado perto de um pequeno quiosque, que, naquele dia, estava fechado, então não teriam problemas. Byun saiu do carro, sentindo a brisa bater contra o seu rosto, balançando seus fios loiros. Chanyeol parou para observar aquela visão tão privilegiada que tinha todos os dias, ver Baekhyun sorrindo. Quando os olhares se encontraram, Chanyeol deu um pequeno sorriso ladino, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte, como se estivesse se apaixonando pela primeira vez.

— Vai ficar me encarando ou vai pegar nossa comida? — Baekhyun perguntou em tom de brincadeira. Chanyeol apenas abaixou a cabeça, soltando uma risada tímida. A atenção de Baekhyun voltou para o mar, apreciando aqueles segundos de relaxamento.

Logo percebeu a presença de Chanyeol, segurando a cesta em uma mão e na outra, uma garrafa de vinho. Baekhyun enlaçou seu braço no do Park, caminhando até o meio da areia clarinha e fofa.

— Ah, esqueci de pegar o pano para nos sentarmos! — Chanyeol bateu com a palma na testa e correu em direção ao carro novamente. Baekhyun apenas riu do jeito que o namorado corria, totalmente desengonçado. 

Em poucos segundos, Chanyeol já estava forrando o solo arenoso com o grande pano colorido enquanto Baekhyun retirava as coisas da cesta. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver um pote com diversos morangos, que era a sua fruta favorita. 

Retiraram seus sapatos e sentaram-se em cima do pano para que não se sujassem. Baekhyun pegou um morango do pequeno pote laranja, fazendo Chanyeol rir.

— Pedi alguns morangos porque sei que é a sua fruta favorita — Chanyeol disse enquanto abria a garrafa de vinho. — Estão bons?

— São morangos, estão sempre bons — respondeu de boca cheia. — Quer ajudar com a garrafa, Mr. Músculo? — Baekhyun zombou pelo fato de Chanyeol estar lutando para abrir a garrafa de vinho. — Conseguiu! — Bateu palmas quando Park finalmente abriu.

— Muito engraçadinho você, Byun. Agora pegue as taças porque quero provar este vinho. — Baekhyun obedeceu, pegando as duas taças que estavam dentro da cesta e entregou para o namorado. — Como foi o trabalho hoje? — perguntou.

— Não tinha nada de novo, então só passei uma pequena redação para não ficarem sem fazer nada — respondeu, pegando mais um morango. — Aposto que você encheu o quadro com cálculos chatos.

— Cálculos não são chatos, vocês que não sabem apreciar.

— Apreciar o que? Números? Na época da escola, quando os professores de exatas abriam a boca para explicar, eu já bocejava.

— Um verdadeiro aluno exemplar, viu. Será que a dona Byun gostaria de saber sobre isso?

— Ela também odeia exatas e me entendia perfeitamente. 

— Baekhyun, você vai comer todos os morangos! — Park repreendeu o namorado, que fitou-o assustado com a boca cheia de morangos. — Eu também gosto de morangos! 

— Eu gosto muito mais e ainda têm vários dentro do pote — reclamou, revirando os olhos. — Já está perto do pôr do sol e você ainda nem encheu as taças. — Chanyeol sorriu, e encheu as duas taças com o líquido escuro. — Não tem álcool, né? Você vai dirigir na volta.

— Eu respeito as leis de trânsito, Baekhyun. Diferente de você… — Segurou a risada, sabendo que o namorado ficaria irritado.

— Você não esquece isso, Chanyeol. Eu só extrapolei um pouco na bebida e nenhum táxi estava disponível naquele momento. Pelo menos não levei uma multa, diferente de você, que estacionou no lugar errado e ainda levou uma.

— Estacionei no lugar errado porque você surtou ao encontrar a loja da Marvel.

— É Marvel, né Chanyeol. Não é todo dia que encontramos algo assim aqui em Seul — disse, pegando uma das taças. — Enfim, eu fui convidado para corrigir as redações do  _ Suneung  _ este ano. — Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do Byun, e logo Chanyeol fez o mesmo, arregalando os olhos pela surpresa.

— Sério? Caramba, isso é incrível! Sempre foi o seu sonho participar.

— Sim… Só de pensar que eu já passei por essas provas e agora estou sendo convidado para corrigi-las. Nossa… É uma coisa que nunca esperei na minha vida.

— Fico feliz por você, amor. Sabe que apoiarei você sempre, né?

— Eu sei disso, Chanyeol. Quero que saiba que vamos ter que suspender nossas fugidinhas do colégio por quase uma semana, pois preciso de tempo para corrigir as provas.

— Está bem, não apoio tanto assim. — Baekhyun gargalhou olhando para o sol. — Sabia que eu amo o seu sorriso?

— Hm… é mesmo? — Baekhyun perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Chanyeol sorriu envergonhado, concordando com a cabeça. — Pois saiba que eu também amo o seu sorriso. Agora chega mais perto, para ficarmos abraçadinhos. — Bateu a mão contra a areia e Chanyeol obedeceu prontamente, sentando ao lado do namorado.

Park passou o braço esquerdo pelos ombros de Baekhyun, que acomodou-se contra o peitoral do namorado. Apenas o barulho do mar estava presente enquanto o casal apreciava o sabor do vinho e, principalmente, aquela posição confortável que tanto gostavam. Com uma mão, Chanyeol segurava a pequena taça de vidro enquanto a outra mão acariciava os fios sedosos do Byun.

O sol já estava se pondo. Baekhyun tinha certeza que aquele momento era um dos mais preciosos de sua vida. Por estar tendo um momento de paz ao lado do namorado enquanto apreciavam uma visão tão maravilhosa quanto aquela. Estavam no fim do verão, então só teriam aquele momento novamente no ano seguinte.

— Eu sei que é entediante, mas estou tentando o meu melhor — Chanyeol sussurrou.

— Ai Chanyeol, você sabe, mais do que ninguém, que eu gosto de momentos assim. Sem barulhos e só com a sua presença. Também sabe que eu amo o mar. — O mais velho virou o rosto para encarar o namorado. — Se todos os nossos aniversários de namoro forem assim, pode ter certeza que não vai ouvir uma reclamação saindo da minha boca. 

— Da próxima vez, você pode me lembrar de trazer mais potes de morango, já que você acabou com todos e nem comemos o resto da comida. — Baekhyun sorriu com a fala do namorado e voltou sua atenção para o sol que já estava indo embora. — Quer dormir na minha casa hoje? — perguntou.

— Acho melhor dormirmos na minha. Esqueceu que tenho um gatinho para cuidar? — Park soltou uma risada. Baekhyun tratava Mochi como uma verdadeira criança de dois anos. E como sua mãe teria que viajar, não tinha mais ninguém para ficar com seu gatinho.

— Não vejo problema algum. Mas seus vizinhos vão acabar achando que sou pé no saco que fica o dia inteiro na sua casa — respondeu, abraçando mais o corpo miúdo ao seu lado.

— E não estão errados. Mas, não vejo problema em você ficar na minha casa o dia todo.

— Vou fingir que isso não me machucou — Chanyeol disse, entre risos.

Ficaram na praia até o céu escurecer. O frio já deixava-os incomodados e por conta disso, Chanyeol guardou todas as coisas em seu carro. Enquanto Baekhyun ia até o banco do carona, tentando esconder o sorriso que explodia em seu rosto. Quando estava ao lado de Chanyeol, sentia-se a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Nunca imaginou que aquele encontro poderia trazer consequências incríveis em sua vida. Em todos aqueles anos, todos os seus relacionamentos fracassavam e quase estava perdendo a esperança que ter alguém que o amasse de verdade.

O Park entrou dentro do carro batendo os dentes, com os ombros largos bem encolhidos dentro do casaco grosso que usava. Ligou o rádio, que naquele momento, tocava uma ballad coreana, combinando perfeitamente com o clima dentro do carro. Dois pombinhos apaixonados ao som de uma música que falava sobre amor, o que transbordava naquele casal.

— Eu estava planejando uma viagem durante as férias. O que acha? — Chanyeol perguntou enquanto manobrava o carro.

— Férias? Para onde? — perguntou curioso, desbloqueando o celular para ver se tinha alguma ligação perdida. — Achei que fosse passar férias em família.

— Resolvi passar com o homem da minha vida — respondeu cheio de confiança, tirando gargalhadas do namorado. — É sério, Baekhyun. 

— Ok, homem da minha vida. Preciso saber para onde vamos primeiro.

— Haeundae. Sol, mar, areia e uma casa de praia grande só para nós dois. 

— Desde quando você tem uma casa de praia, Park Chanyeol?

— Eu não tenho, mas o meu primo sim. Nada que uma sequência de mensagens não faça ele ceder rapidamente. A casa é gigante e ainda fica em um lugar silencioso como você adora. Pode falar, eu sou o melhor namorado do mundo, né? — Baekhyun gargalhou novamente.

— Muito metido para o meu gosto, viu Chanyeol. Espero que você me ouça como da última vez em que teve insolação e precisou ficar três dias em casa. Ainda foi chamado de camarão gigante pela escola toda.

— Favor não citar esta memória que sujou a minha reputação. Eu estava muito animado e acabei me esquecendo de passar o protetor solar.

— Eu avisei você mais de seis vezes.

O mais novo estacionou o veículo dentro do estacionamento do apartamento onde Baekhyun morava. Após saírem do carro, caminharam até o elevador para que subissem até o andar, já que estavam extremamente cansados.

Baekhyun abriu a porta do apartamento, sendo recebido por um gatinho que já deitava em seu pé esquerdo. Pegou-o no colo, dando um beijo na pequena bola de pêlos brancos enquanto Park pendurava seu casaco. 

— Quer assistir algo? Eu estava pensando em dormir na sala hoje. O ar condicionado já está bom.

— Pode ser — respondeu, dando um beijo na testa do mais velho. — Vou tomar um banho, ok? — Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, indo até a cozinha para preparar algo para que pudessem comer durante o filme. E claro, Mochi foi atrás de si como sempre fazia.

O casal já estava deitado no grande sofá que Baekhyun havia comprado algumas semanas atrás. Todas as luzes da casa estavam desligadas, deixando apenas que a claridade da televisão clareasse o cômodo. O pequeno Mochi estava dormindo calmamente em uma das poltronas. Baekhyun e Chanyeol estavam deitados juntos, bem focados no filme de romance que tinha chegado na plataforma alguns dias atrás.

Era um gênero que Park não curtia muito de assistir, por isso sempre tentava manter seu olhos no filme. Mas a vontade de beijar o pescoço de Baekhyun era muito maior. Toda vez que transavam, fazia questão de deixar marcas naquele local que tanto amava. Sem pensar duas vezes, Chanyeol beijou Baekhyun, deixando-o surpreso, dando um pequeno pulo pelo susto tão repentino. 

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou surpreso. — Não vai assistir o filme?

— Você sabe que eu não curto muito romance, amor — respondeu calmamente.

— E você tem uma obsessão gigante pelo meu pescoço. Quero terminar de assistir o filme, pode dormir.

— Achei que já soubesse disso há meses. E não quero dormir. — Voltou a beijar o pescoço, enlaçando o braço esquerdo em volta da cintura do namorado, pressionando o corpos com força. — Só um pouquinho, por favor — implorou baixinho.

Enfiou uma das mãos dentro da calça moletom que o namorado usava, percebendo em seguida que Baekhyun não usava roupa íntima. A mão grossa fechou o membro de Baekhyun, que tentava cruzar as pernas. A língua passou delicadamente na pele pálida do mais velho, que tentava controlar o gemido que ameaçava sair de sua garganta.

O membro começou a dar sinal de vida em poucos minutos enquanto Chanyeol continuava massageando, deixando Byun cada vez mais mole em seus braços. Sentiu o líquido viscoso escorrer pelos seus dedos e, rapidamente, aumentou os movimentos. Baekhyun mordia os lábios enquanto Park subia e descia com a mão esquerda em seu membro duro e molhado. Guiou sua mão até o estofado, apertando com força e sentindo suas forças irem pelo ralo. O dedo brincava com a glande, espalhando o líquido que provavelmente mancharia o sofá mais tarde.

— Para quem estava interessado em assistir filme, você está muito submisso. — Park soltou as palavras sem deixar de bater para o seu namorado.

— Você me paga por isso, Chanyeol — respondeu seco. Byun apertou a mão grande de Chanyeol ajudando-o com os movimentos. — Espera. — Virou-se de frente para o mais novo, podendo ver os olhos negros encarando-o como se estivesse com vontade de devorá-lo. Park enfiou novamente sua mão na calça de Baekhyun, fazendo movimentos de cima para baixo, chegando até os testículos inchados do mais velho. Byun continuava soltando gemidos baixos contra a boca do namorado, que beijou-o com força. Os estalos altos ecoavam pela sala, junto com as falas dos personagens do filme, que ainda rodava na televisão. Baekhyun, sem reação alguma, também puxou o membro do mais novo para fora, podendo sentir o quanto estava duro. Chanyeol, sabendo o quanto Byun estava sensível, encostou os dois membros, causando uma fricção gostosa que fez Baekhyun revirar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior com força.

Aquele homem ainda o mataria com toda aquela beleza e sensualidade que carregava.

Park segurou os dois membros, movimentando com força. Pôde sentir o corpo de Baekhyun tremer ao ser atingido pelo orgasmo tão apressado. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Park, que continuava com os movimentos frenéticos.

— Você ainda está duro — Byun disse, encarando para o namorado que parecia estar focado em seu trabalho no meio das pernas. Olhou para baixo, descendo até o membro ereto de Chanyeol, segurando-o.

— Não precisa fazer isso, Baekhyun. — Byun revirou os olhos, ignorando as palavras de Park. 

Passou a língua pela extensão dura e molhada, sentindo o gosto amargo invadir seu paladar. As penas de Chanyeol tremiam sem parar. Jogou um dos edredons contra o chão de madeira do apartamento para que pudesse ter a bela visão privilegiada de Baekhyun, que continuava lambendo tudo. Chegou até o topo do membro, serpenteando a língua na glande avermelhada e o Park fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Segurou os fios castanhos de Baekhyun, pressionando seu membro na boca bem desenhada do mais velho, que o encarava com aquele olhar que conseguia deixá-lo duro como uma pedra. De maneira experiente, Baekhyun engoliu tudo de uma vez, arrepiando-se com o gemido rouco que Chanyeol. Descia sua boca até os testículos, sentindo os pêlos pubianos incomodarem um pouco, mas nada que pudesse pará-lo.

O barulho era tão excitante que o Park implorava para que Baekhyun fosse mais rápido. Segurou os cabelos alheios novamente, estocando a boca que já estava inchada. E vendo as lágrimas rolarem pela bochecha de Byun, mostrava o quanto aquele era bom no que fazia. Não demorou muito para que pudesse sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa e retirou a boca de Baekhyun de seu membro, passando apenas a glande nos lábios inchados. Os jatos quentes foram direcionados ao rosto cansado do mais velho, que passava a língua rósea nos lábios tirando todo resquício, engolindo tudo que era jogado em seu rosto. Chanyeol jogou a cabeça para trás, tentando controlar a própria respiração descontrolada enquanto Baekhyun voltava a deitar em seus braços.

— Você começou e ainda saiu morto no final. — Byun brincou.

— E você acha que acabou? — indagou, deixando Baekhyun surpreso. — Foi apenas um treinamento para o que vamos fazer durante toda noite.

— Você não estava cansado? Agora vamos dormir. 

E antes que pudesse se aconchegar nos braços do namorado, pôde ouvir a respiração cansada de Chanyeol, que acabara caindo no sono profundo. Baekhyun não conseguiu segurar a risada ao ver Park com a boca aberta, todo largado no sofá. Apenas puxou o braço, deixando os corpos bem colados, podendo sentir o coração de Chanyeol batendo forte contro o peito. Rapidamente pegou no sono, sentindo-se bem acolhido nos braços de quem tanto amava e que, algum dia, falaria para todos que Park Chanyeol era o verdadeiro amor de sua vida.


End file.
